She Loved Him
by fanta-faerie
Summary: Damn you, Sirius Black." She whispered. She loved him and nothing would change that. Not even murdering their best friends.


She ran, laughing through the streets.

She loved him.

She finally realized it.

She loved him.

Nothing could change that.

Trick or Treaters stopped, staring at the nutty woman running through the streets with a huge smile on her face.

She loved him.

How long had it taken her to realize that?

Years.

He had confessed to her in their sixth year, when they were only sixteen.

They were twenty-one now.

Well, he was turning twenty-two.

But what did that matter?

She loved him.

She burst into his apartment.

"Sirius!" She called, shaking snow from her hair.

She took off her coat, laying it over the couch.

"Sirius!" She took a couple of steps inside. "Sirius Black, where the hell are you?" But her tone had a teasing ring to it.

There was no answer.

Her happiness started to fade just a tiny bit.

"Black." She grumbled to herself. "Such an idiot. Never around when you need him."

She sat on his couch, after helping herself to a few of his chocolate bars of course.

Her sweet tooth was infamous.

Hours passed.

She was irritated.

"Where the hell could he be?" She asked herself.

Rolling her eyes, she gave up.

She'd tell him tomorrow.

It's not like she'd love him any less.

Suddenly she brightened. "Lily!" She said aloud. "I'll go tell Lily!"

She bounced back up, all anger at Sirius forgotten.

She grabbed her cloak and ran down the steps.

The moment her foot touched the snowy street she stopped.

She looked up at the moon, blindingly white, glowing down at her.

What was wrong?

She couldn't shake off the sudden feeling of foreboding covering her.

"Whatever." She muttered to herself. "When have your feelings ever been right, anyway?"

She made her way down the snow packed street, her bubble burst.

She heard a little boy crying.

"Mommy, mommy!" He wailed. "That house is all burnt up!"

"I know, dear, I know." She heard the mother soothe. "It's okay. The policemen will be there soon."

"But the house is all burnt up!"

Sudden terror gripped her.

House? What house?

It couldn't be...

She broke into a run.

Suddenly a figure, cloaked in black broke free from the shadows.

It collided into her.

"Remus!" She gasped. Her eyes had suddenly filled up.

She didn't know why.

"Remus, what--?"

"They're dead." He said harshly.

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He got them." She noticed he was crying.

"But Sirius was their secret keeper..." She trailed off as realization hit.

"No."

"Yes." He said, his voice breaking. "Yes."

"No! He would never...No, he wouldn't...there has to be a mistake...Not Sirius, please, Remus, not Sirius..." She started crying.

He hugged her.

She pushed away.

She started to run.

She ran, faster and faster.

She fell.

In front of their house.

It was ruined.

She saw a man at the gate.

Clutching it so tightly it looked like he would never let go.

"Sirius..." She whispered.

He heard her. He turned his head to her.

"Peter..." He hissed, not even seeing her.

"Sirius, I love...you." She whispered.

He let go of the gate.

It swung back with a crash.

He strode away.

"Sirius...Sirius..." She whispered to herself, still in crumpled heap on the ground.

"SIRIUS, I LOVE YOU!" She screamed.

The tall figure at the end of the street paused.

It stopped for a moment.

But did not turn.

If she had been closer, quieter, maybe she would have heard his words to her.

But she wasn't.

The figure kept walking.

She lay on the ground, staring up at the ruined house.

She heard a baby's cry.

The night was suddenly still.

It was suddenly black.

She lay there, not moving.

Wanting to stay.

She loved him.

And nothing would change that.

"Damn you, Sirius Black." She whispered to herself, tears tracking down her cheeks.

"Damn you."

**--**

**Very odd story, isn't it? Notice I didn't put in a name for the girl? It might be Autumn, it might not be...to tell you the truth, I'm completely winging the whole thing, so I don't really know...**

**Either way, please review!!  
**

**Fanta-Faerie**

**P.S.-And for those of you who have read Best Mates Forever, yes, this is tied on with that one-shot...I didn't even notice that until I had read this fic over!! So, once you're done with this, check out that one! It's goooood... :P**

**P.S.-Autumn is my other fanfic, the actual long story, with CHAPTERS. I would love any of you guys that would read and review that!! Thanks!!**


End file.
